battle_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Marcél
Appearance Jet black hair with silver highlights run down to the middle region of Marcél's back. Marcél the usual pale white skin, and normally wears a variety of wool suits with thread counts of (presumably by various tailors), around 430. His piercing blue eyes command an entire room, and Marcél's devilish looks could woo even the most stoic of individuals. If one guessed, they'd usually equate Marcel to be in his early to mid-thirties at the most. History Very similar to the likes of Dracula, Marcél is very popular in various legends and stories throughout history. Seemingly having been turned into a vampire in the late 1800s, Marcél's true age has still yet to be discovered. Usually, the very last sentence of Marcel's various legends end with, "God help the land that is plagued with this demon's presence next". Personality Marcél is a great boss to work for, unless you were to cross him. He is very mild-tempered and respectful to all of his fellow vampires, no matter how irritating some of them may be. However, Marcél can be incredibly merciless, and truly horrifying when need be. This usually happens when he is hungry, or someone manages to push his buttons and cross him. Being a leader also means that Marcél is stern, and commands whatever room that he's in. Very intelligent and cunning, Marcél is known to be two steps ahead of an opponent. Powers/Abilities Being one of the most powerful vampires ever recorded in legend, Marcél is unbelievably strong, and can easily lift and toss a full grown man across a room like a rag doll. With minor effort, the ancient vampire can flip small cars, and break even the strongest of woods and bend metals. Incredibly swift and light footed, Marcél never truly needs any outside transportation to get around. It is said that one will often grow extremely nauseous and light-headed from being around him too long, and staring into his eyes will usually lull the person/being into a trance of some sort. Being the wielder of The Blade of the Accursed, Marcél is quite the swordsman and is ruthless in a fight. By placing his hand anywhere on a victim's body, Marcél can change their entire opinion on a matter, and convince them to perform any action of his choosing. Like most vampires, Marcél is able to venture out into direct sunlight without being harmed. Weapons/Equipment Marcél always has with him "The Blade of the Accursed". Said weapon is a longsword-styled weapon who's blade is blood red in coloration, and has various markings written all over it, and the scabbard itself; no being can decipher it. It is said to have been used by many "demonic" beings throughout various tales and legends. The Blade of the Accursed is razor sharp, capable of slicing a limb clean off, and is said to never loose its edge. Marcél, now the only owner of the sword, wields it as a decorative cane, unless of course he has it in use. The vampire also has .45 caliber pistol clipped to his side. Said firearm is very different than your standard pistol, however. Infused with the dark energies of a deceased witch, this gun fires incredibly powerful and explosive bullets, of which can be reused up to three times each.